


Holiday AU

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [83]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Christmas, Community: mini_fest, Cute, Digital Art, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holiday, M/M, Snow, soft remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: An AU featuring a soft!Remus. Kind of inspired by a twitter post I saw regarding "hard lines" for men and society telling you how to create your men and women in art.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: ART by DIG [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395439
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15
Collections: (a very mini) Mini Fest 2020





	Holiday AU

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing(s):** Sirius/Remus  
>  **Prompt:** NA  
>  **Word Count/Art Medium:** Digital Gif  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are not mine. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
